star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Erik Rand
Erik Rand was a former Imperial Stormtrooper in Nova Squad, but defected to the New Republic after the Battle of Maximus Prime. Biography Nova Squad To follow in the footsteps of his father, Erik enlisted into the Empire since it was the only alternative military to join at the time. He was skeptical of the Empire's ways, but still saw some merit in their actions. Erik was so skilled in combat and technology that he was recruited into Nova Squad as special forces. Erik became friends with Lora and Davik Nord, who were the other two members of Nova Squad. Battle of Veterum Erik, and the rest of Nova Squad's, first battle was at Veterum when the rebels and the Empire fought for control of the Jewel Ship and the planet. Nova Squad did significant damage to the rebels during the battle, but not enough to stop them from winning the battle in the end. Erik and the other's actions were taken into account and the squad was given brand new black armor with yellow accents. For the first time, Erik saw that the rebels were a force to be reckoned with and he had several thoughts of joining the rebellion, but he'd be locked up for treason if he did. Battle of Maximus Prime Nova Squad would participate in the ground battle of Maximus Prime in 159 ABY. Erik and the others were to act as support for troops in between the shield array and the Imperial City. When the Sun Crusher was destroyed and the rebels won the battle, Nova Squad escaped the planet on TIE fighters. Nova Squad was given their new orders after the battle to carry out Operation Vengeance. Roman's Storehouse Nova Squad's first mission was to protect Roman's Storehouse on Candros from a potential rebel attack. When Andres and Naomi arrived to destroy the facility, Erik left the chaos of battle and surrendered to them. Erik helped them destroy the observatory and ran into his former squad mates on the way. Erik shot Davik and Lora, but didn't kill them. Erik, Andres, and Naomi left Candros to meet with Vett on Crescendo. Erik was welcomed by Vett and was officially apart of the New Republic. Battle of Brentaal IV As his first mission in the New Republic, Erik fought alongside Naomi and Kortez Jackett to liberate Brentaal IV from the Empire, who were carrying out Operation Vengeance. During a battle above the city, Erik saved Naomi's life in a dogfight with TIE fighters. Naomi crashed in the city, but Erik looked out for her and got her to safety to attend to her wounds. After the battle was over with the help of Erik, Vett and Kortez thanked him for his assistance and saving Naomi's life. From that point forward, Erik and Naomi became great friends and she began to admire his love for the New Republic. Bespin Erik assisted in the operation to save Bespin from Imperial control. Erik and Naomi stumbled upon Nova Squad during the battle. Erik was able to kill Lora in the fight and Naomi saved Erik by wounding Davik, causing him to flee. The two regrouped with the fleet once the battle was won and cloud city was liberated. Finding Bruce Starkiller Vett gave Erik and Naomi a personal mission to search for Bruce Starkiller, who had been absent from communications. Erik and Naomi were able to find Bruce and Hanhar on Gall, where they are setting up an attack with rebels to liberate Kashyyyk. The Imperials are also on Gall to retrieve the stolen information from Bruce. Erik and a rebel squadron are able to assist Bruce and Hanhar in escaping the Empire to safety. Battle of Rakata Prime Erik and Naomi fought together during the final battle of the war on Rakata Prime. During the battle, they had a final showdown with Davik, who lost the fight. The battle was won by the New Republic, finishing the war. Erik and Naomi shared their true feelings at the end of the battle and kissed. At the celebration, the two became a couple. Marriage Erik and Naomi became married in between the end of the war and 171 ABY. The two had a child and named him Derrick. The two settled down with their son on Fondor to live the rest of their life, while still assisting the New Republic. Battle of Crescendo/Death After hearing of an impending attack on Crescendo, Erik jumped back into the action, much to Naomi's dismay. When the battle was coming to a close, Erik was stranded out in the battlefield with no communication and ran into Davik Nord. The two shared a moment of regret and hatred. Davik was able to shoot and kill Erik with his blaster before being defeated by Andres soon after. Andres comforted Erik in his dying moments where Erik told him how much he thanked him for bringing him into the New Republic.